sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Titanic: The Legend Goes On
|released = |runtime = 82 minutes (uncut version) 60 minutes (cut version) |country = Italyhttp://www.antoniogenna.net/doppiaggio/film/titanicmilleeunastoria.htm Spain |language = Italian English }}Titanic: The Legend Goes On ( or Titanic: La leggenda continua), also released as Titanic: The Animated Movie, is a 2000 Spanish-Italian animated feature film about the sinking of the [[RMS Titanic|RMS Titanic]], written by David Hayter with the story of Tom DeSanto, Terry Rossio and Roger Allers and directed by Bryan Singer. Plot The movie begins on a White Star Line chartered boat train, boarding passengers to the [[RMS Titanic|RMS Titanic]]. A poor girl named Angelica, treated as a servant by her wicked stepmother and two stepsisters, dreams of finding both love and her missing mother, with only a blue locket as a clue to the mother's identity. At the same time, an upper-class English man named William boards with his nanny who laments the loss of her daughter years ago, as well as his secretary Gaston. Other passengers include the gold-digging Winnie, a failing banker named Jeremy McFlannel, a jewel thief named Corynthia Meanstreak, her two henchmen Kirk and Dirk, a detective named Sam Bradbury who has been sent to pursue them and Molly, a gorgeous singer. Also boarding in the cargo hold are a group of animals, including a family of Yiddish mice, some geese, a dog named Fritz, a magpie named Hector, and a band of Mexican mice. Throughout the voyage, the various passengers meet and interact. William and Angelica fall in love at first sight, while Winnie and Jeremy fall for each other after Winnie's dog Flopsy trips him. Gaston meanwhile attempts to woo Molly with Angelica's locket, which he found after she unknowingly dropped it. Sam goes undercover to find Corynthia while Kirk and Dirk make several unsuccessful attempts to steal jewelry from Winnie, but are foiled by her dog. The film reaches its climax at a reception held in honor of the passengers. Angelica is able to attend with William after her cabinmate Victoria loans her a suitable dress. Meanwhile, the Yiddish mouse child Maxie discovers that Angelica is missing her locket and recruits the other animals to help search for it, finding it in time for her to wear to the reception. Upon seeing the locket being worn by Angelica and hearing the correct implication from one of the ship's officers that it was stolen when she received it, Molly slaps Gaston and leaves him. When Gertrude, Bernice and Hortense attempt to break up Angelica and William, Maxie scares them off. Kirk and Dirk manage to successfully steal a pearl choker from Winnie, but learn that it is a fake, as Winnie is not rich and uses fake jewelry to infatuate wealthy men. The Titanic hits an iceberg and begins to sink as the passengers rush for the lifeboats. All of the animals escape on floating crates, rescuing the ship's cook in the process and being led to safety by dolphins. Winnie chooses to stay behind with Jeremy, who reveals to her that he is not the rich man she thought he was – he was on his way to America to be bailed out after his bank failed. Despite learning this, Winnie still loves him and they remain on the ship to die together. Molly also chooses to remain behind on the ship, singing with the band, and dies along with them. William grabs a small child to protect as he falls overboard, when the ship breaks in half and sinks beneath the ocean. He puts the child safely in a nearby boat but his foot is trapped in a rope from the ship's stern and he is dragged down with the ship, apparently dying. On one of the lifeboats, Angelica discovers that William's nanny is actually her mother and the two are reunited. They come across Sam in the water and pull him aboard. William surfaces (having freed himself from the rope and staying alive underwater) alongside the boat and is reunited with Angelica. An epilogue reveals that the two were married and lived happily ever after, that Detective Sam Bradbury put Corynthia behind bars, Kirk and Dirk married Angelica's stepsisters and Gaston married a wealthy socialite hoping to live off her money but ended up in charge of her home's household chores. Cast ;Italian version *Francesca Guadagno – Angelica *Francesco Pezzulli – William *Valeria Perilli – Geltrude *Claudia Pittelli – Berenice *Eliana Lupo – Ortensia *Stefania Romagnoli – Amalia *Lucio Saccone – Gaston *Luigi Ferraro – Kirk *Diego Reggente – Dirk *Mino Caprio – Sam *Stefano Mondini – First Officer Stockard *Pieraldo Ferrante – Capitano *Antonella Giannini – Molly *Letizia Ciampa – Pablito *Graziella Polesinant – Victoria *Bobby Solo – Fritz ;English version *Reese Witherspoon – Angelica *Charlie Sheen – William *Tom Attenborough – Maxie the Mouse *Dennis Haysbert – Fritz *John Goodman - Geoffrey *Miranda Richardson – Gertrude *Glenn Close – Bernice *Mary Kay Bergman – Hortense, Maxie's Mother *Tress MacNeille – Corynthia *Jim Cummings – Kirk, Maxie's Father *Mark Hamill – Dirk *Kevin Michael Richardson – Gaston *D.B. Sweeney – Sam *Jeff Glen Bennett – Jeremy McFannel *Phil Proctor – First Officer Stockard *Richard Attenborough – Captain Smith *Jacqueline Obradors – Molly *April Winchell – Victoria *Kathryn Beaumont – Angelica's Mother *Nikita Hopkins - Swedish Mouse *Mary Linda Phillips, Adam Wylie and Eli Russell Linnetz as Additional Mice *Additional Voices: Steve Alterman, Gregg Berger, Sheryl Bernstein, Steve Blum, Corey Burton, Catherine Cavadini, Aria Curzon, Alexandra Deary, John DeMita, Judi Durand, Dave Fennoy, Greg Finley, jeff Fischer, Jess Harnell, Richard Horvitz, Barbara Iley, Todd Kurosawa, Eli Russell Linnetz, Paige Pollack, David Randolph, Noreen Reardon, Clive Revil, Kevin Michael Richardson, Debra Jean Rogers, Susan Silo, Kath Soucie, Doug Stone, Tara Strong, Drew Lexi Thomas, Audrey Wasilewski, Wally Wingert, Ruth Zalduondo Production and release Titanic: The Legend Goes On was in production for three years with the original music composed by Ennio Morricone and Andrea Morricone. It was released to theaters on September 15, 2000 in its native Italy, and received a DVD premiere in Canada the following July. American version There are two American versions done with the same cast, an uncut dub, and a drastically cut and re-edited dub. It features a completely different plot, songs, and dialogue. Entire scenes were edited in different sequence, and others have been removed, re-used, or placed before other scenes. Additional dialogue and various one-liners were added into originally silent scenes, along with new music score composed and conducted by Nick Glennie-Smith and wacky cartoon sound effects. While the uncut version is 82-minutes long, this version was shortened to 56 minutes, plus 12 minutes of credits showing some deleted scenes. The edited version starts in medias res with the Titanic sinking, tells the rest of the story in flashback, and doesn't give an explanation for why Angelica has been abandoned by her parents. Another notable example is Fritz's song: in the English version he is an unnamed rapping dog (Phil Collins) who sings "Party Time", which is not featured in the original version.https://mutantreviewers.wordpress.com/2010/04/05/courtney-does-titanic-the-legend-goes-on-2/ Reception The film was described by Linda Maria Koldau, author of The Titanic on Film: Myth versus Truth, as being "a failed Disney imitation that excels in bad taste."The Titanic on Film: Myth versus Truth Linda Maria Koldau; McFarland, 2012 307 pages, page 68 Christopher Campbell of Indiewire wrote that the film was "inappropriate for children" and that "it’s so terribly written and drawn that it’s offensive to the Titanic’s memory." Screen Rant included it on a list of the twelve worst animated films of all time. In 2011, Total Film named the American cut version the 40th worst children's movie ever made, describing the film as being "widely considered one of the worst animated films ever made." Total Film later named it as the worst film ever made, after it topped a list of the 66 worst films ever in 2012. In 2018, Watchmojo.com ranked the film #1 on their "Top 10 Worst Animated Movies" list. See also *''The Legend of the Titanic, another animated film about the ''Titanic *[[List of films about the RMS Titanic|List of films about the RMS Titanic]] References External links * Category:2000 animated films Category:2000 films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set in 1912 Category:Italian animated films Category:Films about RMS Titanic Category:Seafaring films based on actual events Category:English-language films Category:Italian films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Bad Hat Harry Productions films Category:Fox Animation Studios films Category:Films directed by Bryan Singer Category:Films produced by Lauren Shuler Donner Category:Films produced by Richard Donner Category:Films produced by Dino De Laurentiis Category:Films produced by Martha De Laurentiis Category:Films produced by Simon Kinberg Category:Films with screenplays by David Hayter Category:Films with screenplays by Bryan Singer Category:Films with screenplays by Terry Rossio Category:Films with screenplays by Roger Allers Category:Film scores by Ennio Morricone Category:Film scores by Andrea Morricone Category:Musicals by Nick Glennie-Smith, Carole Bayer Sager and Walter Afanasieff Category:Film scores by Nick Glennie-Smith Category:Film scores by Henning Lohner Category:Film scores by Graham Preskett